When retrofitting buildings and other structures with energy-saving devices, such as dimming switches, motion sensors/detectors and the like, the installation generally requires tapping into existing electrical systems and wiring. Low voltage lines are often run along walls and through ceilings to interface the low voltage devices, such as the motion detector or sensor, with the high voltage devices, such as light fixtures. Running these low voltage lines can be difficult, especially when walls and/or ceilings of the building are made of concrete, as is often the case with office buildings and schools.
In addition, existing wiring, electrical boxes and receptacles are generally not universal or standardized and, therefore, each retrofit installation of energy saving devices in a building is typically a customized project, wherein all wire leads are separately connected, taped and secured with nuts. In addition to the installation challenges, low voltage wiring that is exposed or tacked to walls and ceilings can be subject to physical disturbances that result in system failures.
In addition to the aforementioned shortcomings, existing wiring, electrical boxes and receptacles generally require multiple power feeds for each control switch and its corresponding low voltage devices.
Problems also exist for new construction lighting projects. Lighting control system for new buildings are generally very expensive both for entire building systems that require full-time support and dedicated controls for each single function. Conventional attempts to combine control functions tends to focus on digital systems that require an intelligent controller and intelligent ballasts. Other general purpose control systems require extensive programming of scenarios to make the system operate.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and architecture to interface low voltage periphery devices, such as motion sensors, dimming systems, mode controls, special light fixtures, and other electrical devices from a switch on a main control panel, with high voltage devices, such as overhead light fixtures. The system and architecture are preferably easy to install, easy to service and allow for easy replacement of fixtures and/or devices within the architecture.